Exceed My Expectations
by fruitsalad95
Summary: Miley is a paper pusher for Hollywood Records. Nick Jonas records with Hollywood Records. They're bound to bump into eachother. Literally. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

_At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes, all you need is one._

"Stewart, I need you to get me Jordan Pruitt's latest mix, she's getting here in an hour, and I want to be ready."

I looked up from the game of solitaire I was currently absorbed in. "Of course Mr. Park. I'll see that it is on your desk within the next ten minutes."

He nodded gruffly, before walking away.

So this is what trying living the dream was really like. I had moved out to L.A in the hopes of getting a record deal. I knew I had a good voice and just wanted people to give me a chance. Instead, I was a paper-pusher for Hollywood Records.

I sighed, slipping my uncomfortable heels back onto my feet. Dealing with all the big celebrities that came in here all the time, I always had to look my best, due to my boss' wishes. Clad in a boat-necked blue silky tank, and tight black jeans, I felt a little to fancy for a day of filing papers.

"You'd better hurry up or Park will have your ass," whispered Ashley, my co-worker and friend. "You know he's looking to cut back staff."

"Yeah, I'll be right back," I grumbled, sliding out of my chair, grabbing Jordan Pruitt's latest track with me.

Walking down the halls of Hollywood Record recording studio was always a new experience for me. The place was huge, and to find ways to pass the time, I would always find new hallways and stairwells to get me to where I needed to go. Mainly, the coffee maker and my desk. To say this job was boring was an understatement.

"Here you go Mr. Park." I slipped into his office, handing him the CD.

Mr. Park didn't even look up as I put the CD on his desk. "Bring these back down to the filing cabinets, will you Milly?"

You'd think after a year here, the sleezeball would know my name. "Of course Sir," I said, trying to figure out the best way to carry the stack of at least one hundred files.

After successfully picking up the stack if folders, I headed down the staircase, being careful not to trip over my own feet.

"Seriously," I whispered, "My life sucks."

Walking out of the staircase, I tried to adjust the folders so that I could see over them. I really didn't want to end up getting fired for tripping into some big executive, or even worse, one of the recording artists. Lost in my thoughts, I tripped over a little bump in the carpet.

"What the--?!" someone yelled, crashing into me.

I started picking up the folders around me, too scared to see who it was that I just bumped into. "I'm so sorry! Really, I should look where I'm going. Really, I am sorry." My hands were shaking so bad as another pair of hands reached down to help me pick everything up.

"Don't worry about it," said the sexiest voice I ever heard.

Looking up, I gasped in shock. "Mr. Jonas, I am so sorry. Please, let me get the folders! You shouldn't be on the floor."

Chuckling, he got up and then reached out his hand to me. "It's no problem. And please, call me Nick."

Avoiding his hand I stood up and brushed my brown hair out of my eyes. Looking around, I realized that Joe and Kevin were there too, smiling at me. "Again, I'm so sorry about that."

"Stewart! What the hell are you doing?" I heard Mr. Park yell. Shit, I was toast. "I told you to bring the files down here, not knock over our biggest selling band!"

"I-I'm so sorry Sir," I stammered, fighting tears.

Mr. Park glared at me. "Yeah, well, clean out your desk Milly. This was the last straw."

Great, not only was I fired today, but I had an audience to witness it. And not just any audience either.

Nick Jonas cleared his throat before speaking. "Mr. Park, it was my fault."

I whipped my head around. What was he doing?

"And I would feel just awful if you fired her because of me," he continued. He looked dead serious, but I saw the smirk playing at the corner if his mouth. "So please, do my conscience this one little favor."

Mr. Park looked extremely flustered. "Well, alright. If it means the much to you, Milly can stay." Turning to me he barked, "You're rehired Stewart. Get the files to the cabinets. Now."

"Thank you so much Sir. Of course!" Picking up the folders as fast as I could, I ran down the hall and out of sight. Putting them back down on the floor, I sank down until I was sitting, and tried to get my heartbeat back.

"So don't I get a 'thank you'?" I looked up to see Nick Jonas staring down at me.

Jumping to my feet, I smoothed my jeans with my hands. "Thank you so much, Mr. Jonas! What can I do to pay you back?"

"Let's start with calling me Nick, shall we?" Nick smiled at me, and then turned a little shy.

Turning around to continue on with the job I was just spared, I picked up everything off the floor and started walking away.

"Wait!" Nick called, walking two feet to stand directly in front of me. "I thought of a way that you can say 'thank you'."

A smirk rested on his face, making me nervous.

"How about your phone number?" he asked, looking at me.

Most of our lives are a series of images, they pass us by like towns on a highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens and we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_The only sure thing about luck is that it will change._

It's been a week. A whole week since I gave Nick Jonas my number. And guess what? He still hasn't called. He's just the jerk I thought all the recording artists who walked into Hollywood records were. Only worse, because he pretended to be nice. He even saved my job. But I guess being in that industry made you really think of yourself as a god. I should know, I have to work with those people everyday.

"Miley," my best friend and roommate, Lilly called, snapping me out of my trance.

I looked over to where Lilly was standing. "Yeah?"

Holding up a picture of a colorful landscape, Lilly rose to her tiptoes, trying to place the frame evenly on the wall. "Oliver just sent me another one of Jennie's paintings. Is this a good spot for it?"

Lilly had been my best friend since I could remember. We had met when I moved from Nashville to Malibu in junior high, and we've been best friends since. When I decided to come out to L.A., Lilly was right behind me every step of the way. Which was helpful, since my Dad had decided to follow my brother Jackson back Tennessee after I finished high school. Not only had my Dad left, but Oliver decided to go to New York for college. After meeting his current wife Jennie during their senior year at school, they decided to make it official and tie the knot. I still speak to Oliver frequently, but I haven't seen him since his wedding day, two years ago.

I smiled. "I think that that's a great spot for her painting. You know, Oliver and Jennie should come out here sometime, and see how Jennie's artwork dominates our walls. Seriously, I think that they are the only things we have hung."

Lilly laughed. "Well," she sighed. "I've got to get to work. The paper is expecting me."

"Why is your job fun, exciting and flexible," I whined, "And mine has me working as a butt monkey?" Lilly was a columnist. She had her own column at a huge paper, and got to write about whatever she wanted.

"Because I'm better than you," she teased, grabbing her stuff. "I'll see you tonight?"

"You bet!" I called out to her retreating figure. "It's not like I've got anything better to do," I mumbled, much lower.

Cleaning up my breakfast I glanced over at the clock. "Shit!" It was already nine. I had to be at work in fifteen minutes. Looking down at my ratty jeans and big t-shirt, I sighed. I couldn't go to work looking like this, but I had no time to change. Grabbing and old sundress, I decided to put it over my jeans. Maybe with my heels, no one would notice.

A little over three hours later, I was at my desk typing up a storm. I was so busy checking my email that I had tuned out everything going on around me. A loud cough made me jump.

I looked up. "Mr. Park, sir, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Bring this down to the storage room for me," he ordered, putting a small bag down next to my feet. "And find Mr. Garrisons coffee mug. He seems to have misplaced it again."

"Of course, sir," I called out after him.

Picking up the bag I looked down in shock. It was extremely heavy for something so small. Struggling to keep my balance with the heavy bag in my hand, I headed down a flight of stairs and into the storage room.

"Coffee mug. Now if I were a coffee mug, where would I be?" It was important that I found this mug, because Mr. Park was just waiting for me to screw up again.

Turning around and walking backwards, just to make sure I hadn't missed a spot, I walked out the storage room door and collided with something hard.

"Must we keep meeting like this?"

Looking over, I saw Nick Jonas' brown eyes staring back at me. Eyes that at the moment were full of laughter. What a jerk.

"Yeah, whatever" I mumbled, getting up and walking away.

"Wait," he called, jogging up to where I was standing. "Are you mad at me or something? Cause you weren't this rude last time," he joked.

"No, I'm fine. Just peachy." Stepping around him, I started walking again.

"Hang on," he said, grabbing my arm. "I realize that you're probably ticked off that I asked for your number and then didn't even have the courtesy to call—"

"I'm not mad," I interrupted. "I said I was fine."

"But, as it turns out, " he continued, as if he hadn't heard my interruption, "When I did my laundry two night later and found a number in my back pocket, I thought some crazy fan slipped it in there or something. So, I threw it away. But when I realized it was yours, I came back here, and have been hoping to bump into you again for the past week."

"Yeah, like I'm going to buy that line just because you're Nick Jonas," I retorted. "Get over yourself."

"Ah-ha! So you _are_ mad," he teased.

I just glared at him.

And suddenly, as if he realized just now that I wasn't playing around, his laughter faded. "Please let me make it up to you. I'll take you out."

I looked at him, debating what I should do. Here was this cute guy who wanted to take me out, yet I knew what celebrities could really be like. And this guy had been in the business since he was a kid.

I smiled at him, making up my mind. "If I agree to go out with you, will you let go of my arm?"

Realizing that I was going to say yes, his smile returned. "When does your lunch break start?"

Most of our lives are a series of images, they pass us by like towns on a highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens and we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, I wouldn't have time to sit here and write stories for fanfiction...lol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Every day is an opportunity to make a new happy ending."_

"Lilly!" I yelled, bursting into our apartment, "I need help!"

Lilly rushed over, concerned. "Are you okay, Miles?"

"Lills," I said, trying to catch my breath, "I have a date with Nick Jonas in an hour. _Please_ help me get ready. I'm freaking out!"

Lilly's mouth opened in shock. "You have a date with _Nick Jonas_?"

"Yes, and he's really hot. So please help me," I cried.

"Of course I'll help you Miles," Lilly said, "But how in the world did you score a date with _Nick Jonas_?"

I smiled, remembering my lunch break.

"_So, thanks for giving me another chance." Nick smiled, pulling out my chair for me._

"_Thanks," I said, sitting down. "So Nick, where are you from?"_

_Nick sat down and looked at me. "Originally, New Jersey. You?"_

"_Nashville, Tennessee. But I moved to Malibu when I was twelve."_

The time had flown as we talked and laughed and got to know each other a little bit.

"_Shit," I exclaimed, looking at my watch. "I've got to get back to work."_

"_Alright." Nick paid the bill and then waited for me to get up._

_When we reached my office, I turned around to look at him. "So, that was fun."_

"_It was," Nick said. "Listen, I know this may seem forward, but I want to take you out tonight. On a real date."_

_I smiled. "I'd love to go out with you tonight, Nick."_

_He smiled back. "Great. I'll pick you up at seven. Dress casually."_

"Miley," Lilly yelled, pulling me out of my memory of the afternoon. "Let's see what you have to wear."

Forty-five minutes later I was finally ready. After much debate I had decided on my favorite sundress, a cardigan and flip-flops. I had left my hair wavy and it hung down around my shoulders. My hands were shaking as I tried to put on my lip-gloss.

"You look amazing Miles," Lilly said, walking into my room. "Nick is going to drool."

I just smiled. Well, tried to smile. I couldn't remember the last time I was this nervous about a date. I don't think I've been this nervous since high school. Come to think of it, I don't think I've been on a date since high school. God, I'm lame.

The buzzer snapped me out of my thoughts.

"I'll get it." Lilly walked out of my room and buzzed Nick up.

I heard footsteps and then Nick's voice.

"Miley," Lilly called, "Nick's here!"

Sighing, I took one last look in the mirror. This would have to do. Grabbing my cardigan, I walked out of my room.

Nick grinned. "Hey Miley," he said, handing me a bouquet of lilies. "You look amazing."

"Thanks Nick, so do you." Nick looked amazing in his dark jeans, white t-shirt and converse.

Noticing me staring, Nick smiled.

Blushing, I took the lilies and put them in a vase. "So, I'm ready."

"Great, let's go."

In his car, I sat looking out the window.

"Listen, I haven't been on a date in a while," Nick started, "But I really like you Miley. So if I start doing anything that could screw this up, please stop me."

I turned to look at him. "I haven't been on a date in a really long time either. Trust me, if we were to compare, I'd win."

"Well then, we'll figure this out together," he said, making my heart flip.

After another twenty minutes in the car, Nick pulled over.

"Is this the place?" I asked. All I could see were big trees. The sun was setting over them, and it made everything feel peaceful.

"Sort of," Nick answered, getting a big basket out of his trunk. "It's a little bit of a walk." He eyed my flip flops. "Don't worry, it's flat."

Walking into, well, I'd guess this was a forest, Nick stopped in a spot right under a clump of trees. Laying down the blanket he'd brought, he sat down, patting the spot next to him.

I sat down. "This place is really beautiful Nick."

"This is where I come when I need some peace. Or when I need some inspiration, or when I write a song."

"Wow," I smiled. "You must come here a lot."

"Yeah, I do. But you're the first person that I've ever brought with me."

My jaw dropped. I was special enough to bring to Nick's private spot? "Nick, wow, I mean--"

"Miley," Nick interrupted, "You're special enough to bring here."

I smiled. How did such a great, and not to mention good looking, guy ever notice me?

Nick started pulling things out of the basket. "So, I have turkey sandwiches and soda."

"Yummy!" I started helping Nick unwrap the sandwiches.

"So, I have a confession," Nick said, after we'd finished our sandwiches. "I'm not usually as smooth as I may have seemed these past few days. So, I hope that during our coming dates, I won't disappoint you."

What he said was sweet, but all I could focus on was the part about our upcoming dates. He wanted to go out again! Score!

"Well, I have a confession to make too. Your posters dominate my old bedroom walls."

Nick laughed. "Okay, so maybe yours is a little more embarrassing."

I giggled. "Well, at least that was the old me. My apartment walls are poster free."

"You have nothing on your walls?"

"No, I do," I replied. "I have paintings. My friend's wife is a painter."

"Nice." All of a sudden Nick's smile turned into a smirk.

I stared at him. "What's so funny?"

"It's only the first date, and I already know what the inside of your bedroom looks like."

I playfully smacked his arm. "Not funny, Nick!" I shivered, and pulled my cardigan around me. The sun had set, and it was getting really cold.

Nick quickly moved closer and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry," he said, pulling back a little, "Was that to forward for a first date?"

"No, I kind of like it." I snuggled into his arms, taking in his scent. We sat for a while, just staring at the stars through the trees.

Around eleven, we both got up and started cleaning. The car ride back to my apartment was spent in comfortable silence.

"So, I had a great time." I watched Nick smile, as he walked me the rest of the way to my door.

"Me too." Nick looked at me a little embarrassed. "So, what's your policy on kissing on the first date?"

"Hmmm," I replied, pretending to think about it. "Only if the guy is really _really_ hot."

"So then I definitely get a kiss," Nick teased.

"Looks like you got lucky Mr. Jonas."

As Nick moved closer to me, time seemed to stop. All I could focus on was the amazing way he smelt, and the few freckles that dotted his face. I moved in closer, closed my eyes and closed the gap between us. God was he an amazing kisser. I pushed myself closer to him and moved my arms around his neck. I felt his arms slip around my waist and I sighed. This felt perfect.

"Oh my gosh!" Lilly exclaimed, opening the door. "I'm so sorry!" Blushing, she shut the door quickly.

Nick chuckled. "I guess we should say goodnight."

"Yeah, we should."

"I'll call you," Nick said, giving me one last peck on the lips. Winking at me, he turned and walked away.

I opened my apartment door and sighed. That had been the most amazing night ever.

"Oh gosh Miles, I'm so sorry about before!" Lilly cried.

"Lills, I don't care. I just want to tell you about every second of the most perfect date in the entire world."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N-So guys, how are you liking it so far? Please review and let me know :) !!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So then Jeremy punched the guy! It was like he was defending my honor," Ashley squealed.

I smiled. Ashley's stories were the only way I got through work.

"You're so lucky to have a guy like Jeremy!"

Just then my phoned beeped. Another text from Nick. It had been two weeks since our perfect date. We called and texted every day, but had only been able to see each other again once. Every time he was free, I was busy and visa versa.

_When are we meeting up again? I miss you. - Nick_

"Me?" Ashley exclaimed. "You have some guy who texts and calls you all the time! Who is this mystery guy by the way? When do I get to meet him?"

"When the time is right, I promise to introduce you." I looked up from my cell. "By the way, Lilly and I are going dancing tonight. Want to come? You can bring Jeremy."

"Sure. But I probably won't bring Jeremy. Then he'll hog me the whole time and I won't be able to dance with all the cute guys!"

I laughed. I loved Ashley to death, but she was a bit of a player. She never dated guys for more then a week, and even when they were 'dating', she was always clubbing or out drinking without them.

"Alright, so I'll call you tonight with the details." Looking back down at my phone, I tried to figure out when a good time to meet Nick was.

_How about tonight? Me and my friends are going dancing. I miss you. Plus, you could meet everyone. – Miley_

I waited for him to text back. I loved getting Nick's texts. They gave me butterflies in my stomach. Just then my phone beeped again.

_I'm going out with the guys tonight__ :(__. __How 'bout I call you tonight and we'll figure it out together? – Nick_

I frowned. I really wanted to see Nick.

_:(.Okay, I'll talk to you tonight. – Miley_

My phone beeped again, receiving annoyed glares from some of my co-workers.

_I'll be thinking about you. – Nick_

My knees felt weak. It was things like this that made him so cute.

That night I sat with Lilly getting ready.

"So, who's going to be there?" I asked.

"Well, Ashley, and you and me."

The doorbell rang, causing me to jump.

Lilly laughed. "I'll get it." Standing up, she smoothed out her tube dress. It was sliver and black tiger striped with sequins. She looked amazing.

"Guys, I'm here!" Ashley burst through the door before Lilly could even get there. "How do I look?" Turning around in a circle, Ashley's gold sequined dress clung to every curve she had. The open front showed off her cleavage without being too showy.

"Wow," I said, "You look great." I was seriously starting to feel underdressed. I had chosen my favorite mini dress with a purple and black pattern and belted waist. I felt pretty, but no where near as club ready as my friends.

Lilly looked over at me, knowing exactly what I was thinking. "You look great Miles. Let's go."

Twenty minutes later, the line for the club was all the way around the block.

"There is no freaking way that I'm waiting this long," Ashley huffed.

I sighed. "Yeah, well, there's nothing we can do but wait."

Ashley smirked. "That's what you think." Turning on her high heel, she marched to the front of the line.

"What do you think she's going to do?" Lilly whispered.

I giggled. "I don't know, but its Ashley. We'll be inside the club in ten minutes tops."

"Umm, try right this second." Lilly pointed towards the door, where Ashley was waving us in. The bouncer let us through with no problem.

"How did you get us in?" I screamed over the thumping music.

Ashley turned to Lilly and me and leaned in. "I flashed him."

"Slut!" Lilly laughed.

"Don't you know it! Let's go get some drinks, shall we girls?"

After watching Ashley down shots and Lilly drink some beer, we headed towards the dance floor.

As me and Lilly danced together and Ashley danced with some guy in the middle of the dance floor, everything just felt good. There was no pressure, just me and the music. I closed my eyes and let my hips move to the beat.

Several minutes later, I felt a pair of arms go around my waist.

I winced. "Sorry, bub, but I've got a boyfriend."

"Hmm, then he would probably get really, _really_ mad."

Recognizing the voice I smiled. "Nick!" I cried, turning around in his arms to face him.

"Hey beautiful."

"I've missed you!" I hugged him. "Wait, what are you doing here? I thought you had a night out with the guys."

Nick shrugged. "The guys decided to come here. I almost went home because I hate clubbing, but then I saw you."

"Well, I'm glad you did. Dance with me!"

He frowned. "Miley, like I said, clubbing isn't really my scene. I'm just going to go home now."

I couldn't let him leave. I hadn't seen him in what felt like way too long. Wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer, I put my lips on his. I felt him groan and pull me closer. Pushing myself even closer towards him I wrapped my fingers through his hair. The kiss was passionate, and completely inappropriate for the middle of a dance floor.

He pulled away. "I can't do this here," he whispered.

I grinned wickedly. "Should we do this somewhere else?"

He took a step back. "Miley, we should stop. I have to get going. I'll call you tomorrow." With that, he turned around and walked out of the club.

Great, my hormones had probably scared him off. I was acting like a love sick teenager. What the hell was wrong with me?

Suddenly, all I wanted to do was go home. I wasn't in the mood for a night out anymore. I just wanted to curl up in my sweats and sleep.

"Lills, I'm going home," I said, after finding her on the dance floor. "Tell Ashley that I'll see her at work."

Lilly looked at me concerned. "Are you sure? Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm just not in the mood for clubbing." I hugged Lilly and made my way home.

The next morning I was awoken by the sound of the doorbell.

Sitting up in bed, I yawned. The pounding came again.

"Lilly," I called, "Can you get that?"

No answer. Where was Lilly? Sighing, I rolled out of bed and threw on a sweatshirt. I walked towards the door as the pounding continued.

"I'm coming," I hollered.

"Lilly?" I exclaimed, having opened the door. "Where's your key?" I eyed her outfit. "Where you out all night?"

Lilly burst into the apartment. "Miles, I met such a cute guy last night! He was sexy and funny and cute. We ended up staying out the whole night." She smirked. "Actually, we ended up staying _in_ the whole night."

"That's so great Lills!" I yawned again. "What time is it?"

"Seven. So you should start getting ready for work."

I sighed. "Yeah." Walking back into my room, I eyed my closet wearily. I hated dressing up for work. It was a hassle, and it was unnecessary.

At work, I settled into my desk and looked for Ashley. It was weird that she wasn't here yet. Even though she was a partier, she was always at work on time.

I turned at the sound of heels clacking. "Oh my god, Ashley, are you okay?"

She sniffed. Her eyes were red from crying and she wasn't dressed as put together as usual. "Jeremy broke up with me."

I looked at her. I know that it sucks when you get broken up with, but this was so un-Ashley. She didn't let any boys get her down.

I ran over and hugged her. "Sweetie, did he tell you why?"

"No," she sobbed. "And I really liked him. I know that I partied hard without him, but it was only to see if he would stick around!"

I stayed silent and just hugged her. Ashley guarded her heart. And Jeremy couldn't see past that and get to know the amazing girl behind the wall she put up.

"Can I ask you a favor?" Ashley sniffed.

I pulled away from our hug. "Sure, what is it?"

"Would you delete his picture of my phone?" She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and handed it to me. "I don't want to look at it anymore."

"Sure." I took the phone and looked at the picture. Jeremy was a handsome guy. I hit the delete button without giving it anymore though. Good riddance.

I looked at her red puffy eyes and instantly knew what I had to do.

"Ash, let's go out for some coffee or smoothies and then we can go my apartment and do our nails." I whispered, so no one else would hear. "It's right before the weekend, no one will miss us. Heck, I'll bet they won't even notice that we're gone."

Ashley tried to smile a little. "That sounds nice, thanks Miles."

Twenty minutes later, Ashley and I were sitting at a table in a deserted Starbucks sipping our coffee.

"And the reason that this has hurt me so bad," Ashley continued, still crying about Jeremy, "Is because I was going to take him to meet my mom."

I sat silently, pouring my fifth sugar packet into my coffee and continued to listen to her rant. That was what she needed, a friend to listen.

At the chime of the door, I turned around to see who else was walking into Starbucks at this hour.

When I saw who it was, my breathing got shallow and my heart started beating double time. Why was it that Nick was everywhere? And now I had to see him here, after last night? The night that probably scarred him for life. I practically molested him on the dance floor.

Nick turned around, and his eyes widened in shock. "Miley? Don't you have work?"

I blushed. "Yeah, but we took the day off," I sighed, gesturing towards Ashley.

Nick looked at me for a moment. "Do you mind if I speak to you over there, privately for a moment?"

Ashley nodded. "Go," she mouthed at me.

"Yeah," I said turning to Nick, "It's fine."

As I followed him to the corner, I wondered what he was going to say.

"Miley," he started. "I just wanted to apologize for last night. I shouldn't have run out like that."

I gaped at him. _He _was apologizing? I was the harasser here! "I'm sorry too."

Nick looked surprised. "For what?"

"For kissing you like that in the middle of a club," I said meekly, staring at my shoes.

Nick laughed. "Well, don't be. I quite enjoyed it."

My head snapped up, and I smiled.

"You're a funny girl, Miley Stewart," Nick said, pulling me closer to him. "But I like it."

He pulled me in for a kiss that was sweeter then all the sugars I had just dumped into my coffee.


	5. Chapter 5

I sighed and shuffled the papers on my desk. I was tired, and lately wasn't sleeping well. Lilly was never in the apartment anymore, and Ashley was still moping about.

I looked up at the clock. Four more hours until I could get home and take a nap.

I heard my phone ring and rummaged through my bag to find it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Miley," Nick's voice came from the other side of the line.

I smiled. "Hi, Nick."

"So, we've been dating for a while now, and I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure," I replied, curious what he wanted to ask about. "Go ahead."

"I wanted to know if you would go out to dinner with me and my brothers tonight. I really want you to meet them."

I started to get nervous. Dinner with his brothers? Was it too soon for that? Although, it has been almost two months. I would have to find a way to impress them, since they are all international rock stars.

"Miley, are you still there?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, I'm still here," I replied.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Nick said, sensing my hesitation.

I heard the disappointment in his voice. "No, I'll come. It'll be fun."

"Great. And don't worry, Kevin's wife Danielle will be there too, so you won't be the only girl. Joe might bring a date too, I don't know. We are going to a really nice restaurant, so dress up a little. Thank you so much Miley."

I laughed at the excitement in his voice as he gushed on. "So, where and when should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up at your place at seven," Nick replied. "See you then."

Later that night, I looked in the mirror to double check my outfit. I smoothed out the skirt of my strapless silver leopard print dress. I double checked that the sash was tied correctly and rechecked my makeup. I was really nervous to go out with Nick's brothers tonight. What if they hated me? Or thought I wasn't good enough for him?

The doorbell snapped me out my thoughts and worries.

"Hey," I said, answering the door.

"Wow, Miley, you look great." Nick took my hand. "You ready?"

I tried to smile. "Yes."

Right in front of the restaurant, I stopped short.

"Nick, I can't do this."

Nick looked at me with concern. "Why? What's wrong?"

"What if they don't like me?" I whispered.

Nick looked at me and started chuckling.

"Nick, this isn't funny!"

"I'm sorry Miley," Nick grinned, "But there is nothing to worry about. They will be amazed with you."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go."

Since we were the first ones there, we sat down at the table and waited.

Nick grabbed my hand and smiled. "Don't worry."

Danielle and Kevin were the first to arrive. Danielle intimidated me. She was beautiful. Her skin was flawless, and her hair fell in perfect curls over her shoulders. She had on a Rebecca Taylor party dress, and you could never tell by looking at her that she's the mother of a two year old boy.

"Hi," Danielle said, smiling warmly, "You must be Miley. I've heard a lot about you."

Nick and I blushed simultaneously.

Kevin grinned. "So, this is the pretty girl who stole Nicky's heart."

"Knock it off, Kevin," Nick said, gently shoving him.

"Awww, Nicky, don't you know better then to try and push your big brothers around?"

I turned around at the sound of Joe Jonas' voice. He smirked and walked over to our little group.

"Mia cancelled," he announced, "But she wishes you all a hello."

"Mia is Joe's on-again off-again girlfriend," Nick whispered in my ear.

Joe turned towards me. "So, this is Miss Miley?"

I felt another blush coming on. "Hi, Joe," I whispered.

Joe looked me up and down. "Wow, she's pretty Nick."

"Stop eyeing my girlfriend, perv," Nick joked.

Danielle cleared her throat. "Guys, me and Kevin had paying a babysitter so that we could come have dinner, so why don't we sit down?"

By the time our food came, I already felt accepted. Kevin, Joe and Danielle always included me in the conversation, and I had yet to feel like a let down.

"So, Miley," Danielle started, "How did you and Nick meet?"

Nick grabbed my hand. "She bumped into me."

"Nick," Danielle scolded, "I asked Miley."

I squeezed Nick's hand. "Well, actually I did run into him. I work at Hollywood Records, and I wasn't being careful."

Danielle smiled. "That's so sweet! You guys are adorable."

Kevin choked on his water. "That clumsy girl was you?"

I ducked my head. "Yeah, that was me."

Joe snorted. "Well, I thought you were funny."

"Umm, thanks?" I shrugged.

Joe turned his attention to Nick. "So, Nicky, when are you going to introduce her to Mom, Dad and the Frankster?"

Nick spit out his chicken. "What? Joe, what's your problem?"

I'm not going to lie; my feelings were a little hurt. I mean, I know we've only been dating a month, but I'm not good enough to take back home? Maybe this dinner has made him realize that I don't fit in with a bunch of rock stars.

Kevin sighed. "Joe, shut up. Nick, stop overreacting. Now, Dani and I need to get back to our house and back to our son. Should we split the check?"

"Nah," said Nick. "I invited you all, I'll cover it." Nick reached into his pocket to grab his wallet.

Danielle touched his arm. "Nonsense. We all wanted to be here. We'll split the check."

After dinner, Nick led me to the passenger seat of his car.

"I'm sorry if Joe's comment earlier made you feel uncomfortable," Nick said, couple of minutes into the drive. "He has a way of doing that."

I looked out towards the window so that Nick couldn't see my face. "It's okay."

"It's not that I don't want to take you back home," he continued, "It's just that I don't want to rush things. I like you too much to screw this up."

I smiled and turned to face him. "I understand, and it's really okay. It's good to take it slow. But not too slow, okay?"

Nick chuckled. "So, why don't you say that we rush a little forward, take a day off tomorrow, and just hang out. You, me and whatever you want to do."

"Sounds like a plan." We pulled up by my building and I reached to unbuckle my seatbelt. "Call me tomorrow, and I'll take you out for a surprise."

He leaned towards me and placed a kiss on my lips. "I can't wait." Leaning in again, he pressed his mouth onto mine and pulled me closer.

"Ow," I yelped, as my knee hit the gearshift.

"Way to ruin the moment, Miley," Nick joked.

"Well, I'd better go inside. I've got to plan our day!" I was suddenly really excited for tomorrow. I was going to give Nick the best day ever.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys, Sorry I haven't posted in so long. School is just so crazy. Please please rate and review :)._

_Ps- I don't own anything. _

* * *

"Lills, I'm leaving," I called, shutting the door behind me.

I had asked Nick to meet me in front of my building. As soon as he told me I could plan our day, I had known exactly what I wanted to do.

As I waited, I smoothed my blue and white tunic. It was one of my favorite shirts because it brought out the blue in my eyes. I had paired it with my favorite light wash skinny jeans and my uggs.

"Hey, Miley!"

I turned around at the sound of Nick's voice. "Hey, you. I have a super fun day planned for us!" I took out the blindfold I had taken in my purse.

Nick backed away. "Whoa, Miley, what is that for?"

I smiled sweetly. "Your eyes."

Nick took another step back. "No way."

I took a step towards him. "Please?"

Nick looked thoughtful for a minute. "On one condition."

"What is it?" I sighed.

"We take my car. You can drive my car."

I held my breath. "That's the condition? Seriously?"

Nick nodded. "Yup."

I jumped up and down. "I'll take it. Now come here and let me blindfold you."

*

Twenty minutes later I pulled over and parked.

"Are we there?" Nick asked, reaching for his blindfold.

I smacked his arm. "Don't you dare take that off." I got out of the car and ran to Nick's side. I opened his door and took his hand. "I'll help you until I say you can take it off."

Nick squeezed my hand and got up. "Can I take it off now?"

"No, just wait another minute." I led him out of the parking lot and to my favorite place. "Now you can take it off."

"The zoo?" Nick laughed, after talking off the blindfold.

"It's my favorite place. Come, let's go see the polar bears." I grabbed his arm and dragged him along behind me.

Nick laughed again and grabbed my waist. "Slow down."

"No, I don't know when you need to get back. I know that you're working on something big and I don't want you to miss a full day of work. We'll do this fast and then you can get back, so come on." I tugged his arm again.

"Miley, look at me."

I stopped tugging and turned around. "What?"

"I canceled everything for the day. We are going to have a fun day, a fun _entire _day, okay?" Nick said.

I grinned. "Okay."

*

Two hours later, we had walked half of the zoo.

"I'm hungry," I sighed, looking longingly towards a hot dog stand.

"Come on, let's get lunch." Nick put his arm around my waist.

After buying two hot dogs and soda's, we sat down on a bench.

"Are you having fun?" I asked.

"A lot." Nick looked and me and burst out laughing.

"What is it?" I was suddenly extremely self conscious.

"You have mustard on your chin," Nick said, leaning over to wipe it off.

I breathed heavily at having him so close. It surprised me that I cold still feel this way after almost two months, like it was still all brand new. I leaned closer, staring at him.

Nick groaned. "Not here, Miley. I won't be able to control myself."

I licked my lips. "It's okay."

Nick pulled away and stood up. "No, it's not. Come on, let's finish walking."

I pushed my tears away and tried to swallow the lump in my throat. I know he didn't mean it that way, but it still felt like rejection. I threw away the rest of my hot dog and stood up. "Yeah, let's go."

Nick reached for my hand, but I walked a little ahead, pretending I didn't notice.

*

When it started to get dark, we headed back to the car. We had walked the rest of the zoo in silence, with me walking a little ahead. I was still hurt by what happened earlier, and even more hurt by the fact that he didn't even notice I was upset.

The car ride back to my house was spent in silence. Neither of us knew what to say. I knew that I was overreacting a little, but I was hurt by the fact that every time we were together he was so calm and controlled, and all I wanted to do was let myself fall harder.

"Miley, we're here," Nick said, bringing me back to the present.

"Right, well, bye." I unbuckled my seat belt and ran out of the car.

"Miley, wait," I heard Nick call.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about earlier at the zoo," Nick said, stepping closer to me. "I really did want to kiss you, I just don't think it's best for us to rush."

I sighed. "It's okay. I'm sorry I overreacted."

"Don't be." Nick pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry the second part of the day wasn't as fun as the first," I mumbled into his chest.

"It doesn't matter," said Nick, stroking my hair.

I looked up at him. "I-I-"

"Yeah?"

"I should go inside," I said. I had almost told him I loved him, but I chickened out.

"Alright." Nick smiled and leaned down to kiss me. "Goodnight," he whispered, before touching his lips to mine.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, don't freak out," I said, talking into my cell phone, "But my dad wants to meet you."

"Why would I freak out?" asked Nick. "Unless he's a really big guy."

I giggled. "No, he's normal sized."

It had been a couple of months since that day at the zoo. I'd still never told him that I loved him, but it was okay. We weren't rushing anything.

I heard Nick switch the phone to his other ear. "Does this mean he wants us to come for Christmas?"

"I don't know. I don't think so. After my mom died, Christmas was never really a big thing by us."

"So why don't you come to my family for Christmas?" asked Nick.

I began to panic. "Because Christmas is less than a month away, and you need to warn me _way _before so that I can prepare myself."

Nick chuckled. "It's settled than. You'll spend Christmas with my family, but we'll head to your Dad's the week before. That way, we both meet everyone."

I sighed. "I guess, but I need to hang up now."

"Why?"

"Umm, cause I need to go present shopping for your family?!" I replied.

He laughed. "Okay, crazy girl. Are we still on for dinner at my place tonight?"

I smiled. "Yup. I'll see you at seven."

"You sure you know how to get here? After all, it's you first time and I don't want you getting lost."

I laughed. "Geez, Nick. It isn't rocket science."

Hanging up, I thanked the lord that my office was so close to a bunch of shopping centers. That way, I could buy all my presents and have Nick pack them; because he'd defiantly have more room in his suitcase than I would.

*

Three hours later, I had finished all my shopping. I hopped on the subway to Nick's place. I struggled with all my bags, trying not to trip in my heels.

When I finally found his building, I went through the revolving door, ending up with bits of paper from my bags in my face.

"Hello, Ms. May I help you?" asked the doorman, running over to come help me.

I smiled. "Thank you, Henry," I said, reading his nametag.

He smiled back. "Do you need to buzz someone?"

"Nick Jonas."

He looked at me skeptically.

I sighed. I thought this might happen. "I'm not a fan, he's expecting me." I reached into my pocket and showed him the penthouse code Nick had given me.

"Than I apologize," he said, reaching over to buzz Nick.

"Thanks," I called, running to make the elevator.

I punched in the code Nick gave me for his penthouse, laying my packages beside me. I turned and checked myself in the mirror. I smoothed my flowy purple top, making sure it was tucked into my black pencil skirt. Satisfied, I turned back around just as the door opened.

"Hey stranger," I called, walking into the apartment.

As he walked out of the kitchen his expression turned from happy to amused. "What did you buy?"

I waved my hand. "Just a couple of necessities. For you're family and mine."

He laughed. "Come here."

I walked over and he enveloped me in a hug. I buried my head into his chest, taking in his scent. We stayed like that for a few minutes.

I pulled away shyly. "Hi." I almost kicked myself. Every time he touched me I turned into this shy little school girl, who acted like a love sick idiot.

He grinned. "Hi."

I looked around. "Nice place. Show me around after dinner?"

He nodded and pulled me in again, kissing me sweetly on the lips. "Help me finish up dinner?"

I took his hand. "Sure. What's on the menu?"

"Spaghetti in vodka sauce," he replied, pulling me into the kitchen. "It's almost done, but can you stir it while I set the table?"

I shook my head. "I'll set the table. You cooked dinner, it's the least I could do."

Before he could answer, I walked over to his cabinets, opening all of them until I found the plates. I repeated this method until the entire table was set.

He walked over, setting the bowl of pasta down in the middle of the table. I followed him back to the kitchen and grabbed the salad while he took out some diet sodas. We sat down across from each other and started eating.

"So," said Nick as we were finishing up, "How was your day?"

I swallowed my pasta. "Boring, as usual. I filed papers, and did whatever Mr. Parks asked of me."

He put down his fork. "Why are you at the job if you hate it so much?"

I sighed, realizing I haven't told him yet. "Umm, don't laugh, okay?"

He smiled. "I would never."

I fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to figure out the best way to word what I wanted to say. "Well, I'm kind of looking for a record deal. It's why I came out to L.A."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked.

I looked down. "I didn't want you to think that that was the reason I was dating you." I looked up at him. "I swear, Nick, it's not."

He got up and walked around the table to stand in front of me. "I would never think that."

I smiled up at him. He smiled back and pulled me up out of my chair and into a kiss.

He pulled away, brushing my hair behind my face. "Let's clear, then we can go out for ice cream."

We cleared and headed downstairs for ice cream.

"Bye, Henry," called Nick as we walked out.

We headed down to a small little ice cream place and sat in a little booth.

"Want to split a sundae?" I asked.

He smiled. "Sure."

After finishing the ice cream, he walked me back to my apartment.

"I'll see you soon, Miley," Nick whispered in my ear.

"Bye, Nick." I kissed his cheek and turned around, heading towards my building.

"I'll book a flight for two weeks time," he called after me.

I turned back around and smiled. "Okay."

He blew me a kiss and then walked away, leaving me to head upstairs to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

I checked the mirror once more. Tan jeans, and tan shirt and a brown wrap around sweater. Perfect.

"Miley, you have to go," said Lilly, poking her head into my room.

I glanced at the clock. "Shoot, I've got to meet Nick at the airport in twenty minutes. I'm going to be late."

Lilly sighed. "Come on, let's just go."

I grabbed my suitcases and purse and followed her out to the car. After stuffing my bags in the trunk we drove to the airport.

"Wow," I said, getting out of the car, "We made in there exactly on time."

Lilly smiled. "I know."

I reached over and hugged her. "Well, I'll miss you, Lills."

She hugged back. "I'll miss you too, Miles."

We broke apart and I took my bags.

"See you in a couple of weeks," I called, before heading inside the airport.

I walked to check-in, where I was supposed to meet Nick. I scanned the room, unable to find him.

Turning around to check again, I felt a pair of arms go around my waist. I smiled.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

I turned around and almost burst out laughing. Clad in a baseball cap, so low you cold barely see his face, and sunglasses, Nick looked ridiculous. "Nice disguise."

He shrugged. "It gets the job done."

I smiled and took his hand.

*

"Don't be nervous," I said, as we got out of the cab. "My family is nice."

He took his suitcase and mine. "I'm not nervous."

"Good," I said, "Because I am."

I squared my shoulders and marched up the porch steps. I knocked and turned to face Nick.

He smiled at me just as the door swung open.

"My Miley!"

I smiled. "Hi, Mamaw. I've missed you."

She pulled me into a huge hug. We stood like that for a minute or so.

"Mamaw," I gasped, "I need some air."

She let go. "Who's this?" asked Mamaw, turning to Nick.

Nick put down his suitcase and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Nick."

She shook his hand and turned to me. "What a gentleman."

I smiled. "Where's my Daddy?"

She stepped aside so that we could come in. "He's in the back with Lorelei."

"Alright. We'll bring our stuff up and then we'll head out back. Don't tell him I'm here yet," I called, already starting up the stairs.

"It was nice meeting you," Nick said, following me up the stairs.

I walked through the hallways until I got to the guestroom. "You're staying in here."

Nick nodded and put his suitcase on the bed.

I looked at him shyly. "I hope its okay that we aren't in the same room."

He nodded. "Miley, it's okay." He walked over and kissed me. "Let me see your room."

I blushed, thinking of all the Jonas Brothers posters I had since I was young. "Maybe you should wait here."

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm carrying your suitcases."

I sighed and led him to my room. "Don't laugh," I said, before pushing the door open.

He smirked as we stepped inside. "Wow, I was a _hot _pre-teen."

I smacked his arm. "Stop, it's embarrassing."

He started chuckling. "Sorry, I can't help it."

I turned on my heel and stomped out.

He ran after me grabbing my arm. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

I nodded. "I know. But things with you matter more, and I don't want you to think that I'm not good enough for you." I winced, realizing what I just said.

Nick sighed and pulled me to his chest. "I wish you wouldn't feel that way."

I pulled him in closer. "I know, I'm sorry." I stepped back. "Let's forget about it and have a nice time."

I intertwined our hands and pulled him down the stairs and out back to the barn.

I burst through the barn door and gasped. "Eww, Daddy!"

He pulled away from Lorelei sheepishly. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting you until later."

I laughed and ran over to him. "I missed you Daddy!" I threw my arms around him.

He hugged back. "I missed you too, Bud."

I turned around and hugged Lorelei.

"You guys," I said, "This is Nick. My boyfriend."

Lorelei smiled as my Daddy glared. "Nice to meet you," she said, shaking his hand.

Nick grinned. "You too, Ma'am."

She waved her hand. "Please, call me Lorelei."

My Dad held his hand out grudgingly, and Nick shook it. "Nice to meet you," he said gruffly.

"You too, sir," replied Nick.

The barn was silent. My Dad just kept glaring. The tension in the room was getting thicker by the second.

"Well," I said, "Where's Jackson?"

"At the market with Mindy," my Dad said.

"We'll go meet him," I said, desperate to get out of the barn.

My Dad shook his head. "He'll be home soon. And it's cold out."

"Aww, honey, let her go. She misses her brother," said Lorelei, shooting me an understanding smile.

He shrugged. "Dinner's at seven."

I nodded and dragged Nick out of the barn.

"I don't think your Dad likes me," said Nick.

I turned to him. "I am _so _sorry about that. I didn't think he was going to be that bad."

He smiled. "It wasn't _that _bad."

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes it was."

We grabbed our jackets and started down the road.

Nick looked around as we walked. "So this is where you grew up."

I nodded. "Well, up until Junior High."

He took my hand. "Do you miss it?"

I shrugged. "Depends on the day. I love L.A, but I miss the support you get from living in a town where everyone knows each other."

He nodded. "I understand."

We walked until we reached the market.

"Hi, Mrs. Miller," I called, as we walked in.

"Miley," she exclaimed, coming around the counter to give me a hug. "How have you been?"

I smiled. "Good." I pointed to Nick. "This is Nick."

She smiled at him. "Hello, Nick."

He smiled back.

"Is Jackson still here?" I asked, looking around.

She pointed towards the produce section. "Yes, he's there with Mindy."

"Thanks," I said, walking down the isle.

"Miley!" exclaimed Jackson, as I turned the corner. "You're here."

I grinned. "In the flesh."

He hugged me. "It's been too long."

I hugged back. "_Way_ too long."

I looked at the petite blonde next to him. "Hi, Mindy."

She smiled. "Hey, Miley."

I put my hand in Nick's. "This is Nick."

He reached his hand forward. "Her boyfriend."

Jackson nodded. "It's about time she had one."

I smacked his arm. "Jackson!"

Nick chuckled while I blushed. I turned to Mindy. "How do you stand him?"

She smirked. "It's difficult."

Jackson feigned hurt. "Ouch."

I smirked. "Well, we should get back."

Jackson noticed my discomfort. "Did everything go okay?"

I faked a smile. "Yeah, it's nothing."


End file.
